During any procedure or imaging of the neck region, it is important to properly clear the neck to allow adequate access and visualization. In particular, the shoulders can prevent adequate access and visualization of the neck region. As a working example, during anterior and posterior surgery in the neck region, frequent imaging of the cervical anatomical structures is required to assess the status of a surgeon's work. This necessitates unobstructed imaging of the cervical spine. A patient's shoulders neutral position is in lateral alignment with the caudal part of the neck region and, thus, will often obstruct the view of the cervical spine acquired from cross-table lateral imaging.
The present invention provides at least a partial solution to the identified problem.